vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
WarGreymon
|-|WarGreymon= |-|WarGreymon X= |-|MetalGreymon= |-|MetalGreymon XROS WARS= |-|SkullGreymon= |-|Greymon= |-|Agumon= Summary WarGreymon is a Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "War Greymon". The strongest dragon warrior whose body is clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it is the ultimate form of Greymon-species Digimon. Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type, it has rapidly improved its speed and power, and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of an Ultimate Digimon. The "Dramon Killers" equipped to both of its arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-species Digimon, while simultaneously being double-edged swords that put its own life at great risk. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the "Brave Shield", which is a shield of the strongest toughness. It is said that the moment that a true hero among veteran warriors awakens to its own mission, it digivolves into WarGreymon. It bears the Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield. WarGreymon is one of the main protagonists of Digimon Adventure and the alter-ego of Agumon. He is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles an armored dragon warrior that is golden-yellow colored. He is MetalGarurumon's friend. His attacks are Gaia Force and Dragon Tornado. He is the final form of Agumon. WarGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "War Greymon". Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least Low 7-B | At least 4-C | At least 4-C | 4-B | 3-B | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A Name: WarGreymon | WarGreymon X Origin: Digimon Adventures Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Warrior/Dragon Man/Dragon Vaccine-Type Mega Level Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Can shoot Missiles | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Levitation, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can conjure up an aura around himself to tackle enemies, can combine with Metalgarurumon to become Omnimon. | All of the abilities of his previous form, Water Manipulation, Can gather up the energy of the earth for attacks, Can fire his claws with retractable cables, Bypasses Physical defenses with Great Tornado, Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Should scale to other Rookie Digimon) | At least Small City level+ (Via scaling to other Champion Digimon) | At least Star level (Should scale to other Perfect Class Digimon) | At least Star level (Just as powerful as MetalGreymon, albeit in a berserker rage) | Solar System level (Should scale to other Mega level Digimon) | Multi-Galaxy level as WarGreymon X (Overall increased stats, briefly fought Omnimon, but didn't really hurt him) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Fought the Royal Knights in their X-Antibody forms). Can Bypass Physical Defenses with Brave Tornado. Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Tentomon (Koushiro Izumi)) | Hypersonic+ (On par with Ogremon, who dodged Kabuterimons electricity) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Ultimate level Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Equal to MetalGreymon) | Massively Hypersonic+, with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions | At least FTL (Contended with Omnimon for a short time with the help of MetalGarurumon X) | Immeasurable (Can keep pace with the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Class 10 due to sheer size (And should do doubt be superior to fodder Kuwagamon) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable (At least comparable to Yuugo) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Small City Class+ | At least Star Class | At least Star Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Galactic Class (Comparable with Metalgarurumon X) | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: Wall level (Took hits from Digimon capable of knocking down trees and shattering walls) | At least Small City level+ via powerscaling | At least Star level | At least Star level (Equal to MetalGreymon) | Solar System level | At most Universe level as WarGreymon X (Survived his bouts against Omnimon) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ '(Survived bouts with the Royal Knights) 'Stamina: Quite High Range: At least several hundred meters, likely far higher | Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Dramon Killer Claws, special blades that deal tremendous damage to opponents with a Dragon Attribute (allowed WarGreymon to defeat Machinedramon with a few hits), The Brave Shield, a shield that assists him with flight and can deflect the attacks of Digimon as powerful as Black WarGreymon Intelligence: Skilled combatant, expert fighter and tactician, has years of battle experience with many foes with diverse powers and abilities. Weaknesses: If he sustains too much damage, he reverts back to either Koromon or Agumon. As a Dramon his own Dramon Killers can be used against him if he is not careful. | Flight capacity decreased due to preference for land combat, leading to limited air time Notable Attacks/Techniques: Agumon * Baby Flame: Releases a fireball from his mouth. Greymon *'Mega Flame (Nova Blast/Nova Flame):' Spews ultra-high-temperature flames or a flame shot from its mouth to reduce everything to ashes. *'Great Antler (Great Horn Attack):' Impales the opponent on its horns. *'Tail Crash:' Slams its tail into the opponent. *'Bit Fire:' Breathes out a small ball of fire. *'Fire Wall:' Creates a wall of fire to stop enemy attacks. *'Horn Impulse:' Attacks the opponent with its horns. *'Fire Horn:' Attacks with a burning horn of fire. *'Acceleration Boost:' Can double to power of his next attacks. MetalGreymon * Mega Claw (Trident Arm): Launches its tethered Trident Arm to slash or wrap up enemies. * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Fires organic missiles from the hatch on part of its chest. * Giga Breath: Shoots a large blast of fire towards his enemy. * Metal Arm: '''Stabs the enemy with its Trident Arm. * '''Metal Slash: '''A fiery slash with its metal claws. * '''Tera Destroyer: Launches an enhanced version of its "Giga Blaster" attack. * Metal Slash Kai: A more powerful Metal Slash. * Over Flame (Powerful Flame): Unleashes a wave of fire from its claw. * Acceleration Boost: Doubles the power of his next attack. SkullGreymon * Ground Zero (Dark Shot): Fires an organic missile from its spinal cord, causing mass destruction. * Ground Zero Kai: Rotates its entire head to covert itself into a missile silo before launching a stronger organic missile. * Curse Breath: Breathes out a noxious purple stream of poison or fire from its mouth. WarGreymon * Terra Force/Nova Force: (Gaia Force): Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. * Mega Claw: (Dramon Killer): Slashes at the opponent with the Dramon Killers equipped to both of his arms, dealing tremendous damage to foes with the Dragon Attribute * Great Tornado: Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. This attack can also be used to dig through solid bedrock at high speed. This attack bypasses physical durability and deals double damage on the opponent. * Acceleration Boost: Causes his next attack to deal double damage. WarGreymon X Neptuno Force (Poseidon Force): He gathers water in similar ways to the Gaia Force's earth energy, and hurls the load of water gathered. Dramon Killer Grey Fire Zero: Launches a burst of fire forward. Key: Agumon | Greymon | MetalGreymon Official Databook | SkullGreymon | WarGreymon Official Databook | WarGreymon X | WarGreymon Re:Digitize Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Water Users Category:Dragons Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shield Users Category:Claw Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2